From The Heart
by blu3crush
Summary: (Completed) - He promised he would give her all the love she wanted and helped her to forget the hurt and pains.
1. From The Heart: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

This one-shot would be written in Greg's POV (It should be a one-shot, unless, I have something to write on Sara's POV). This happened after 'Butterflied', after Sara walked out of the room. I know this episode is based on Grissom's feeling for Sara. And I really do love this episode but I am just sad over he choose to confess to that doctor, and not to Sara. I am a GSR fan but I also like Greg and Sara together. They had chemistry too.

This story is inspired by the song "From The Heart, Another Level."

Enjoy.

* * *

**From The Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**GREG**

* * *

I saw Sara walking out of the interview room with heavy steps. Her slouched shoulders, head dropped low and her eyes on the floors showed me that she felt defeated. She walked like a dead doll, brushing past people without a care.

I wondered what had happened.

Did Grissom hurt her again?

Grissom, it left a bitter taste in my mouth. Sara had told me before the real reason she moved to Vegas. Sara had always regarded me as a close friend, a confidante.

_"Greg. I like him. Thus when he asked me to come, I dropped everything I had and came. I stayed." She confessed, her cheeks blushing. _

That was the first time I saw her blushed and it was a beautiful picture. And then something hit me hard in my stomach. I realized I fell in love with her. I like her energy, her face and her character. She had defended me when the lab rats joked about my first outfield. It was horrible. I stood there stunned by the sight of the man coughing out blood.

She had defended me. She told them off. She told them I did great.

I followed her to the locker room. I looked at my watch. The shift is almost over. She is preparing to leave the lab. She sat on the bench like a rag doll, her body is shaking convulsively. She was crying.

"Sara," I called.

She wiped her tears with her sleeves before looking up. I saw the sorrows she tried to hide in her eyes. "Yes, Greg?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Let's have dinner together." I waited for her reply. She just kept quiet. Confusion was written all over face.

"I can't, Greg. I can't."

"Why not? Let's have dinner. Let's see if anything could happen. Please?"

That sentence hit her hard. I knew she said them to Grissom before. She mentioned that Grissom's rejection gave her ego a huge hit. She regretted doing that. She was just disoriented after the lab blew up. Her life just flashed past her mind when she was blown away by the impact of the explosion. And she realized she needed to do something to it.

"I don't know what do with this. You know what I meant. You knew."

Now, I know how Sara felt when Grissom rejected her. It's hurtful. My heart literally stopped. I think I will drop dead this moment and Dr. Robbins would perform the autopsy for me and tell them my heart just stopped functioning.

"I don't know. I want a chance for us."

"Not when I am at my most vulnerable. He confessed to that doctor but he told him he could not risk anything for me. His job is his pride and he is unable to do anything to hurt it. Do you know how I feel when I heard what he say in the room? I am nothing to him. I am nothing to anyone. I can't even find validations in him. I feel unloved. Just like in the past."

Her tears rolled down her cheek. I could not resist the urge to wipe away those tears for her.

I pulled her close, her head resting on my shoulders. I placed my hands around her back. I don't care what others might think when they see us in such an intimate position. I just knew that I need to keep her close.

"Sara. Look at my eyes. You can always count on me."

She pulled her head up, looking at me intently.

She was unsure, confuse, delirious from all those tears she shed for Grissom. Her heart tore into million shreds after chasing Grissom for so many years and he brutally ignored it and stomped her heart onto the ground. I hoped my eyes can convey my feelings for her.

I love her. A love, so deep and true, that I could not imagine.

"Greg…"

"You always meant something to me. I won't treat you like how Grissom treated you."

She sighed, "if only."

I knew what she meant by if only. She meant that if she never met Grissom, she would have her heart open to someone else. Me, probably. But her heart was so tattered that she could not believe in love anymore. She could not risk any more injuries to her heart.

"Look at my eyes. Trust me. I can love you the way you wanted. I can protect you. I would give you the respect you needed. And when you walk one step to me, I will walk the remaining steps to you. But even if you don't step one foot, I will. Look at me. Trust me. "

I told her whatever those were in my heart, since the day I saw her. When she entered the lab, her vitality, fiesty, quirkiness, temper and concentration at work intrigued me. She's like the flame and I am like the moth. She just attracted me.

When she told me about Grissom, my heart broke but I still lent her my listening ears. This is to earn more times to talk to her, know her and helped her solve problems. I would give her priority for her cases, and discussed about the results far more than needed. I liked the ways her eyes light up when she received a satisfying DNA result that nailed the bad guys.

"Greg. I..." her voice trailed off, searching for the right words to reject me. I supposed.

"Let's just try. If nothing works out, we will go back as friend. At least, give me a chance." I stopped her from continuing.

"Just a chance." I pleaded.

I waited for her to say something.

And I hope it's an answer I wanted to hear.

"I..." Sara bites her lips.

And, I waited.


	2. From The Heart: Chapter 2

I think I could not resist leaving the last chapter so unclear. I just have to post up Sara's POV. I think I had another chapter in my mind for Greg and Sara, through the eyes of the other CSIs. I think it would be fun to use the other CSI to end this story.

Thanks for the support!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**From The Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**SARA**

**Over You – Daughtry**

* * *

Through the glass window, I saw Grissom interviewing Doctor Lurie. He was the suspect for killing Debbie, my doppelganger. Debbie looked like me, when I saw her lying down on the steel bed, cold, and lifeless, I was shocked. From that moment, I knew why Grissom assigned me to the perimeter, and did not allow me to enter the house to look for evidences. He did not want me to see her, dead in such an undignified way.

"It's sad isn't it, Doc? A couple of middle aged guys like us, how we never really touch people unless we're wearing latex gloves. We wake up one morning and realize that for 50 years we haven't really lived at all... But then one day, someone young and beautiful offers to share their life with you, someone you can care about. We have to give up everything we worked for to have them, I couldn't do it... but you did."

_Someone he cares about._

_Offers to share their life._

_Have to give up everything._

_He couldn't do it._

Those were his thoughts about me, him and us. He could not do it. He could not risk his job. Is that how he really thinks about me, that I am just another Debbie? I would leave someone else better if I find one. Is that how he really thinks of me?

The doctor left the interrogation room. Grissom was still sitting inside there, pinching the bridge of his nose, looking wounded. Did he realize that I am standing here? I guess not. If he did, he would not pour his heart out to the doctor.

I guessed I need a beer. I need something to numb myself, rendered my brain useless, incapable of any thoughts.

Why did I fell so hard for someone who couldn't risk it?

I walked out of the room, hoping that he would not see me. I felt that there were heavy leads tied to my legs, making every step to the locker room extremely difficult.

Finally, I walked to the locker room. At this time, no one would be around. I found a bench that was hidden by the lockers and just sat there. I did not know if I am crying or not. But those wet stains on my pants were affirmative. I am crying.

Dead abused women.

Abused kids.

Rape victims.

They made me cry.

I did not cry over love. I did not cry over lost love.

Ken Fuller didn't.

Hank Peddigrew didn't.

But, Gilbert Grissom did. He hurt me so deep. He drove the knife into my heart so deep that I doubt there was any chance of recovery. It was bleeding, profusely. I am unable to find anything to stop the bleeding. I did not even have the strength to apply pressure on the wound.

I am just tired.

"Sara." Someone called my name. I think it was Greg. Only Greg used the gentle and concerned tone.

I wiped away my tears with my sleeves hastily. Greg, perhaps, had seen me crying for a long time before calling my name.

"Yes, Greg?"

This was the first time I saw Greg so worried. Was he anxious about me? It was heart-warming to know that someone cared. He knew about my secret crush. He understood about my pains. I could cry in his arms and he would not flinch away.

Can I cry in his arms?

I resisted. He's Greg. He's my best friend. And I did not wish to complicate that line. My line with Grissom had been so blurred that it hurt. Are we more than superior and subordinate?

"Let's have dinner together."

He dropped a bomb question._ Let's have dinner together._ I said that to someone before.

Catherine had told me about Greg's feeling for me but I brushed it off as a siblings love. Nick told me about Greg always gave me priority for DNA results. Warrick said that Greg acted different around me.

Was it true? Were their words true?

"I can't, Greg. I can't." I uttered with much difficulty. I am confused.

After Grissom, I honestly think that my heart is not ready for another relationship. If I accepted his dinner invitation, it would give Greg hopes. And I would be using Greg to show Grissom that I am not a doormat to him.

And I could not hurt Greg.

"Why not? Let's have dinner. Let's see if anything could happen. Please?"

That was what I told Grissom last year when I asked him out for dinner. I asked him, no, I begged him for a chance. That's how pathetic I am. But I would always blame the lab explosion. It disoriented me. That was why I acted irrationally.

"I don't know what do with this. You know what I meant. You knew."

Did I just reject Greg the same way Grissom had rejected me? I thought so. His face looked exactly the same as mine when Grissom rejected me.

"I don't know. I want a chance for us."

"Not when I am at my most vulnerable. He confessed to that doctor but he told him he could not risk anything for me. His job is his pride and he is unable to do anything to hurt it. Do you know how I feel when I heard what he say in the room? I am nothing to him. I am nothing to anyone. I can't even find validations in him. I feel unloved. Just like in the past." I explained.

I think that I am at most vulnerable state now. I don't think Greg really love me. That's just a crush. If I give Greg a chance, he would be a replacement.

He will be my rebound guy.

And I do not want that.

I could not resist the tears that were welling in my eyes; it just rolled down my cheek.

I felt Greg pulling me closer to him. He enveloped me in his arms. And naturally, my head just rest on his shoulder. I do not know why I can rest on his shoulder so naturally. I knew that I can trust him.

"Sara. Look at my eyes. You can always count on me."

I looked in his eyes, trying to search for truth. Is he telling the truth? Can I count on him? I do not know if I can trust again.

"Greg…"

"You always meant something to me. I won't treat you like how Grissom treated you."

If only, I never met Grissom. Perhaps, my heart would be open and available. And it would not be in tatters. I just do not believe I had the capacity to love somebody else like I love Grissom.

"If only." I sighed.

"Look at my eyes. Trust me. I can love you the way you wanted. I can protect you. I would give you the respect you needed. And when you walk one step to me, I will walk the remaining steps to you. But even if you don't step one foot, I will. Look at me. Trust me. "

He tempted me with a promise to cherish, respect and love me the way I wanted. And I do not need to take a step towards him at all. He will do all the work. He asked me to trust him.

Can I?

Can I still trust after Grissom?

Can I have the chance to be happy? What I do know was Greg have the ability to make me happy, make me smile, and laugh.

Truth to be told, Greg had done so much for me. He would never let me cry. He had lent me his ears when I needed one. He would look out for me. He cared.

"Greg… I" I searched for the right words to say. I did not know if the words I am searching are rejection or something else.

"Let's just try. If nothing works out, we will go back as friend. At least, give me a chance." He stopped me from continuing.

"Just a chance." He pleaded.

I am tempted by his offer.

Could I?

Should I?

"I…" I bite my lips.

I breathed in deeply.

I think I should.

After all, I am entitled to happiness.

I think I should put Grissom behind and move forward. And I know that if nothing much happened between me and Greg, we can still stay as friends.

I need closure. I should have started running away from Grissom, a long, long time ago. Perhaps, I am better off without him.

Greg looked at me earnestly, waiting for my answer.

"I… Perhaps… we… could try to have dinner together."

By giving Greg a chance, I am giving myself a chance too.

"Really?" he broke into a smile.

"I am not promising anything. It's just a dinner. "I smiled too.

"Shall we?" he offered me his arm.

I took it after some consideration.

Perhaps, nothing would come out of it.

Perhaps, something would come out of it.

I would leave it to Fate to decide.

And accept it wholeheartedly.


	3. From The Heart: Chapter 3

This is the last chapter for the story. I'm pretty happy how it ended.

This chapter is more of a comic relief, with the exception of Grissom. But I need to tie up some loose ends for Grissom's part. :)

But hey! At least it's a happy ending.

* * *

**From The Heart**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**NICK**

I smelled coffee, exotic and expansive coffee. It smelled like Greg's hidden stash. I needed some exotic coffee to perk me up. I followed the scent to the break room. I saw no Greg. Where's my Greggo when I needed him?

"Sara!" I shouted, a little too excited. She sat there, sipping the coffee. The coffee I am looking for. She jumped a little, startled. "What's wrong, Nick?" She barked. "Where's Greggo? I need coffee." She looked up from her cup of coffee and shrugged.

"Are you drinking Greg's secret stash? How did you know where he put his stash?" I asked and raised a brow. There was definitely something on between these two. Sara seemed happier, and Greg somehow more cheerful and bubbly.

"I think I am." She smiled, and offered no further explanation.

"Do you know where he kept?"

She shrugged. "He offered me a cup."

"There is no way he could do that. He didn't even offer me. I am his Nicky. He's my Greggo."

I could not believe that Greg offered a cup of his liquid gold to Sara.

"Then, I am his Sara. I guessed." She smirked and drank the last mouth of her coffee.

Did she mentioned she is his Sara? Did she?

"Bye then. I think you could check under his drawer. He keeps all his good stuffs over there." She told me before walking out the break room.

She knew about where Greg kept his good stuffs.

There must be something going on. Where's Catherine when I needed her? She got to know something.

* * *

**WARRICK**

I saw Greg's car parked in front of mine. And, inside sat 2 figures. One was Greg and another was a woman. Who's the woman? Boy, I am curious. I could not make out the features of that woman. She was blocked by Greg.

Greg was kissing that woman.

Greg had a girlfriend? Did Catherine know? If she did, she sure did not keep me in the loop. Darn, that woman. Anything hot and juicy, I would share with her and she forget to share this with me.

But Greg having a girlfriend, I supposed that was not big news. Greg, the guy who kept porn magazines in his drawer, having a girlfriend was not a big deal.

But that woman was. Who's she?

Was she from the lab?

If she was, who would it be?

There were not many girls in the lab.

Was it Mandy?

Was it Mia?

Was it the new receptionist girl? What's her name? Lily?

Was it Catherine? No way, Cath had way better taste.

Was it Sara? Impossible. Sara would look for someone older, someone more mature. Grissom was a better match.

I think I got to wait for them to stop kissing and exit the car. Why am I becoming like Cath? Since when I became such a snoop?

Since I met Catherine.

How long had they been kissing?

10 mins?

15 mins?

Are they stopping?

I am getting bored to watch a couple kissing.

Finally, they broke away. I saw Greg smiling like a small kid. Still I could not see the woman. What's wrong with the moon light today?

Greg got off the car first and ran to the other side of the car to open the door for his girl.

I didn't know he was such a gentleman.

The woman took his extended hand and climbed down the SUV.

The moonlight shone on her features.

I swore to God.

My jaws literally dropped.

The woman was none other than.

Sara Sidle.

I got to let Catherine know. If I don't she would kill me for withholding gossips.

* * *

**CATHERINE**

I paced around my small office. Nick and Warrick were sitting on the chairs, feeling edgy. They both came in at the same time, and wanting to tell me something. Unknown to them, I had a something bigger to let them know.

Should I tell them? How should I tell them?

"Cath," they called.

It snapped me out of my reverie. "Yes," I grunted.

Just as when I want to tell them the secret, they cut me off. I hated when people cut me off. I hated when people did not allow me to say what I say. But I could not blame them. They did not know what they are missing.

"I think Greg and Sara…" Warrick paused, bit his lips, and wondered what he should say. My ears perked at the mention of Greg and Sara. Did Warrick know?

"There is something going on between them." Nick continued, disbeliefs written across his face.

"I saw them kissing in Greg's car just outside the lab. Oh my eyes." Warrick shivered. Nick rubbed his arms, trying to relief him from that image.

_Greg and Sara. _

_Kissing. _

_In a car. _

_Outside the lab. _

Wow. This information had blown my mind away. But well, I had information better than this.

"You know. I actually saw them in a furniture shop last weekend."

"WHAT?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I saw their hands entwined together, sipping the same cup of latte, browsing the famous furniture shop in the newly opened mall. They looked blissful. But I just could not believe it. Sara and Greg."

I felt my something cold just ran down my spine.

Sara and Greg. They are both so different.

Greg - the comical happy-go-lucky type. The one who would fall any girls, as long as she had boobs.

Sara - the studious goody-two-shoes. The one who fell head over heels for Grissom.

How was that possible?

"They are shopping furniture together. That got to be something." Nick looked at me.

"I think they were shopping for a bed." I lurked behind their back to see what they were seeing.

And they actually confirmed the order for a bed and a swing.

"I can't believe in that. Seriously." Warrick frowned.

"Me too. I thought Sara was attracted to Grissom."

Grissom. Did he know anything? I heard from Brass about his confessions in the interrogation room. And I knew who he was referring to. He could not do it. He could not risk it. I wondered did Sara actually overhear that confession.

"What should we do? Should we act as we don't know anything? Should we tell Grissom?" Nick asked. He was unsure of what to do.

"Beats me. I guessed we just act blur?"

"Guys?"

We turned over together and saw Greg and Sara standing by the door. They grinned.

"I think we need to tell you this. We are together." Greg said, holding her hands up to show off their lover rings.

"But I think you all had known since just now. Catherine, your spying techniques got to improve." Sara smirked.

"When?" I found myself asking.

"When, I realized I have the right to be happy." Sara's answer was cryptic.

But I think I know what she meant.

"Congrats." I pulled the two of them in a hug.

* * *

**GRISSOM**

"Hey Grissom, I would like to apply for 2 weeks of leave starting from next week Monday. I had choked up enough time off." Greg told me when we finished discussing the results he just gave me.

I nodded absentmindedly. I saw Sara's leave application slip on my table yesterday. She, too, had applied for 2 weeks of leave from next week Monday onwards.

"Thanks Grissom." Greg skipped back to his lab, bouncing happily.

Suddenly, I hated his cheerfulness.

I had heard the rumours regarding Sara and Greg. When I asked Catherine casually, she brushed it off as rumours. I knew Catherine. She would blab to me if she had a juicy gossip. She could not keep a secret. If there's a secret you want to spread around, tell Catherine. She's much better and more effective than a radio.

But, so far, there was no news from Catherine.

I do realize that Sara's face was no longer etched with a perpetual sadness. She seemed to laugh more. She seemed to be happy. She seemed to be in love.

But who?

"Hey Grissom." I turned around to see Sara standing there. "I have put my leave application on your table. Have you seen it?"

"Yes. Where are you going?" I could not help but to ask. I am afraid that she's leaving the lab again to find a better place.

A smile crept on her face. A smile so blissful, it dazzled me.

"Somewhere with someone. But don't worry. I am not leaving the lab. I just need a break." She tugged her hair behind her ear.

Then I saw her ring.

It was a matching band with what Greg was wearing.

Then it hit me hard.

She is with Greg now.

She is no longer waiting for me to give her an answer, a validation and a respect she deserved.

Am I too late?

_"You know, by the time you figured out. You might be too late." _

I think so.

"I will approve and send the paperwork to Conrad later."

She thanked me and walked away without a second look.

She changed.

She changed for the better. She became joyful. She was no longer depressed.

Then what about me?

I am still stagnant.

I am still here.

And she is gone.

* * *

**GREG**

Papa and Nana Olaf would be thrilled. This is the first time I am going to be bringing a girl home. They would be happy to see their grandson growing up and settling down. They would like Sara, for who she was.

"Are you sure we are not moving too fast?" Sara asked. She was packing for the California sun. "My Queen, nope. We are together for a few months. And I am pretty sure that we are going to last. You are not like the exes I had." I wrapped my hands around waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Greg. I have not packed and we are leaving tomorrow. And stop whatever you are doing."

"Are you sure?"

She pulled my hands off her waist and turned. "If I don't finish packing, I am going to stay in Vegas."

Her looks told she meant what she said.

I shrugged and pouted. "Yes my Queen."

"Have you packed?" Sara asked.

"No need to pack. I have you. And I can buy clothes when I am there. And my house, I think I have clothes there. And you need not dress to impress my parents or Papa and Nana Olaf. They are friendly. And they don't bite people heads off."

"Right." She continued with her packing, ignoring me.

I am not a spiritual person but I am thankful to God, to Fate or to anything that made Sara gave me a chance.

That day at the locker room, I thought she was going to say no. She still wanted to be a sad mess who pined for Grissom. But I am glad that she decided to stop and she deserved a shot at happiness.

And I am pretty sure I made her happy.

For the last few months, she laughed like a kid, slept like a baby and eat healthily.

And most importantly, she will be loved.

"Sara, dear. Are you happy?"

She gave me an once-over, and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I do. My dearest. You do make me happy and complete."

**THE END**

* * *

I end this story with Greg's POV is because this story started with his POV and I would like to end with his POV.

")

I do hope you all enjoy this story.

At least it end happy. And I am sorry for Grissom. I really do. =P

But I do like Sara and Greg together.

You could visit my GSR fiction "Too Little Too Much", for some GSR's angst. I may have another story coming featuring Gil and Sara, and Greg (hopefully) too. :D

Do leave your comments for the ending. =D

Thanks for the support and reviews.


End file.
